Bertha Marie Burke (1902-1971)
Bertha Marie Burke (1902-1971) was a secretary at Daniel J. Walsh's Sons, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. (b. June 09, 1902, 29 Atlantic Street, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07304-2301, USA - d. January 27, 1971, Paul Kimball Hospital, 600 River Avenue, Lakewood, Ocean County, New Jersey, 08701-5281, USA) Social Security Number 160033881. Parents *John Joseph Burke I (1868-1939) *Josephine Smith (1874-1962) Siblings *William Joseph Burke I (1905-1996) who married Eleanor Catherine Outwater (1912-1978) and was an oil worker at the Bayway Refinery *Josephine Veronica Burke (1907-1995) aka May Burke, who married Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) after her half-sister, Mary Burke, died *John Joseph Burke II (1909-1986) aka John Stephen Burke, who married Elizabeth Jones (1909-1958) and who was Chief Quartermaster for the Navy *Margaret Burke (1913-?) who married David Thomas Morgan (c1914-c1974) and worked for the IRS *Owen John Burke (1915-1984) who was a World War II veteran that worked for a trucking company in Piscataway in New Jersey and he never married. Raised by aunt Bertha and her sister Josephine (May) were raised by their aunt, Mary Ellen Burke (1870-1957) aka Mamie Burke, and her husband Richard B. Patterson II (c1869-1930) after their father got into financial trouble. They were raised in Delaware County, Pennsylvania. Delaware County, Pennsylvania In 1910 through 1930 Bertha is living on Villanova Avenue, Mailmont, Ridley Park Township, Delaware County, Pennsylvania with Mamie Burke and Richard Patterson. In 1930 the household included Rebecca Patterson (1868-?) who may have been Richard's sister. Accountant Bertha was working as a accountant in an insurance company, which may be Daniel J. Walsh's Sons. In 1936 Bertha filled out her application for a Social Security Number and she was working at Daniel J. Walsh's Sons at 504 Walnut Street in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Marriage Sometime in the 1930s or 1940s she married Stephen H. Prasky (1897-1965) a carpenter who was born in Poland. Stephen was the son of Adolph and Josephine Piskorski. Stephen had been married before and had a daughter, Lynn Beck, who worked as a burlesque stripper under the name "Lynn York". In 1965 Lynn Beck was living in Massachusetts. Hyattsville, Maryland In 1964 Bertha and Stephen were living in Hyattsville, Maryland near Washington, DC and they moved to Jackson, New Jersey and bought a house in the same neighborhood as Josephine Burke aka Mae Burke, and Thomas Patrick Norton. Death Bertha died in 1971 while living in Whiting, New Jersey. Burial She was buried in Holy Cross Catholic Cemetery, Yeadon, Delaware County, Pennsylvania, with: *Margaret Kane (1846-1912) wife of William Burke *William Burke (1845-1919) husband of Margaret Kane *Richard B. Patterson II (1869-1930) husband of Mary Burke *Mary Ellen Burke (1870-1957) daughter of William and Margaret *Josephine Veronica Burke (1907-1995) granddaughter of William and Margaret Obituary Her obituary appeared in the Asbury Park press on Thursday, January 28, 1971 and reads as follows: Mrs. Stephen Prasky - Manchester Township - Mrs. Bertha M. Prasky, 68, of 3B New York Drive, Cedar Glen Lakes, died yesterday at Paul Kimball Hospital, Lakewood. Mrs. Prasky was born in Jersey City. She lived in Jackson Township for seven years before moving here this year. Mrs. Prasky was a member of the Jackson Senior Citizens Club, St. John's Roman Catholic Church, Jackson Township and the Third Order of St. Francis. Surviving are her husband, Stephen, and a sister, Mrs. May V. Norton, here; three brothers, William J. Burke, Colonia, Woodbridge Township, John S. Burke, Union Township, and Owen, Jersey City. The Glen A. DaBow Funeral Home, Jackson Township is in charge of arrangements. Images File:1905 census Burke-JohnJoseph.png|1905 New Jersey census File:1910 census Patterson Burke Kane.jpg|1910 US census living in Morton, Pennsylvania Category:Non-SMW people articles